What if?
by KeeraJaynee
Summary: Not good at Summaries. But its Rosalie and Emmett, if Rose has a baby, what will happen after? Very first story ever. Would like all positive and negative feedback. (:
1. Chapter 1

Lily- Rosalie and Emmett's daughter

Payson- Alice and Jaspers son

**I only own Lily and Payson, Stephanie Meyer owns everything else!**

RPOV

I sat quietly, watching the child in front of me, her long blonde hair dance in the wind while her laughter rang through the meadow. Pure happiness run through me as she continued to run and I watched as she came closer, if I had a heart it would have skipped a beat. As she cuddled in closer to me and giggled as she hid from my teddy bear of a husband.

"Mummy, please save me!" giggled the little girl in my arms.

"I'm coming to get you Lilly!" Emmett said as he pretended to be a big bad giant.

"Come on you pair we should be heading home shortly, or mama and pa will worry," I replied as I packed up the picnic rug and the magazines Alice had bought earlier.

"But honey, we just were getting into our game!" Emmett pleaded as he did his usual puppy-dog eyes trying to persuade me. But I just turned and started to walk towards the track back to the car park. "Come on Lil, we can play eye spy in the car, race you there!" he called as the two raced past me, little do they forget I have the keys so they have to wait anyway.

A year and a half earlier …

Emmett and I had been together for a long time and have gone through so much. I would be lying when I say we haven't gone _that_ far, but this time it is different. Our need for each other is much greater, after everything with Edward and Bella, how could it not. My mind wondered as he kissed me, if I were still human would everything be different? He is my everything, my mate, my vampire style imprint. But something was missing, a huge gap were only one thing could be filled; children. But this life I live that it is impossible, which means my heart will never be whole, I long for children I want them so bad. It affects both me and Emmett, because I know he wants them too but we just can't. My body isn't capable any more to bear a child. Yeah, we have thought about other options but were ruled out because it wasn't right for us.

Weeks later…

Alice skipped into my bedroom, literally bouncing off the walls; sometimes I say to myself that she reminds me of Tigger. I laugh for a while in my mind before returning my attention back to the little pixie. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!" the angelic voice spoke.

"Yes Alice? What is with this excitement, new shopping mall opening up?" I joked because of her shopaholic ways.

"No silly! You're going to be a mummy!" she whispered in my ear before darting out of the lounge room.

"Wait! Alice, what do you mean? You better not be joking! Where are you Alice?" I called out desperately searching for her.

"Do you really think I'd joke about something so serious?" she asked as she approached from behind me.

"Well it's not possible? So I'm not sure to really believe you or not…" I trailed off as I saw a look of shock spread across her face. Great, here it comes…

"Rosalie! You should know better than to second guess me, I am the physic after all," she laughed as she came closer to me so that she was just in front of my face, before backing up slightly for my reaction.

"I know it's just, I think we should …" I was cut off by a movement inside my abdomen. What is happening, that's never happened before, no... It couldn't be. Alice has never lied like this before though. It's just not possible, what is happening? Alice knew immediately what was happening even if she didn't have Edwards's mind reading ability. She slowly placed her hand to my belly and giggled as something moved again. Just as soon as whatever it was inside me stopped moving Alice looked up again.

"I think we should talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks…" Alice questioned as she stepped back, and I agreed as I was slightly scared as to what was happening.

Back to present…

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with … hmmm R!" Emmett said as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Road, rabbit, ranger? Inside or outside Daddy?" the soft melodic voice spoke

"Inside my little one and might I say I am deeply and passionately in love with this" he whispered back to Lily who was sitting in the back seat and winking at me with a cheeky grin.

"Its mummy! It's Rosalie! Hehe daddy you're so silly! I guessed straight away. My turn! My turn! My turn! I spy with my little eye something beginning with…" she giggled.

"Were at Mama and Pa's now so you get first go when we go home okay Lil?" I shot in before she could continue because they had been playing the whole two hour trip back. As soon as I parked the car Lily had raced out and was in Esme's arms already.

"My, my haven't you grown! Where is my little niece? Where is she, you're too big to be my niece!" Esme joked as we were walking through into the lounge room.

"Mama! It's me silly! I'm right here! Hehehe" she giggled as Esme tickled her so much that she was nearly crying. "Uncle Jazz, Aunty Alice! I missed you! Where is Payson?" she asked as she gave both of them big hugs.

"Payson is sleeping hunny; we had a big trip back today so he is exhausted. But he is very excited to see you, so as soon as he wakes up which won't be long you two can play then okay!" Alice whispered quietly to Lily so that she didn't wake Payson up who was sleeping on the other lounge.

Even though lily was only born a year ago she looks like she is nearly 5 or 6. Because she ages so quickly much like Renesme but not as quickly. Nessy is only two years old but almost looks seventeen. Poor Bella and Edward... Although she has Jacob, who is very kind to her, I hope that Lily finds someone like Jacob for her own. Although in a while to come yet! Not like Nessy and being imprinted so young!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Lily POV

"Nessie, Jakey what you guys doing?" I asked as I tried to catch up to Renesme and Jacob who were walking much faster with their long legs. Payson is right behind me as we both followed Nessie and Jake to see what they were doing. Payson is my best friend but also my cousin, we hang out all the time and do everything together, although he is my cousin he is more of a brother. Aunt Alice says that because mummy and her are so close we are so close. But I think it's because we all live sort of together. Aunty Alice, Uncle Jazz and Payson all live closest to Mama and Pa's house, Nessie and Jake live the furtherest because Jake likes to be close to his family and us as well. Aunty Bella and Uncle Edward live near them just to be close to their daughter and to watch her sometimes. Then there is us we live almost in the middle. I love my really big family because they are always there for me and make me laugh so much!

Emmett POV

"But Rosie, I don't want to go, can't we just stay here. Lil is over with Nessie, Jake and Payson; she will be fine!" I whined as my beautiful angel tried to make me leave the couch. This was the grand final and I didn't really want to miss it, I have been telling her for weeks about it but obviously she has forgotten.

"Em, I know you want to watch the footy but Alice called and said we need to have a family meeting, but didn't tell me anything over the phone. So I don't know if it's good or bad news…" she trailed off before I plunged my lips onto hers. I just couldn't help myself; she is just so darn beautiful. From the first time we met she has always been my beautiful angel. Her beautiful blonde hair, her full and kiss-able lips the way she looks at me with such passion. It drives me crazy! I just need to be in her presence all the time and making sure she is okay and that she knows just how much I love her. "Anyway, as I was saying Alice called a family meeting, I have already set the TV to record the game. So you can watch it after the game."

"And that is why I love you Rose; you just are always planning ahead. Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it, but I always love hearing you say it"

"Well Rosie you have the rest of eternity to hear me say it, I love you Rosalie Cullen"

"Ahw you can be such a softie sometimes, my great big teddy bear! I love you more" she said as I went and gave her the biggest hug and kissed her cheek all the way down to her lips. Moments later she parted from me and quickly raced out the door towards the big white mansion where Carlisle and Esme live. I followed her and entwined her fingers through hers and we ran together reaching the house much faster than a normal human would, even if they were sprinting. That is one the things I love most about being a vampire, as well as our strength. When we walked into the lounge room and saw that we were the last to arrive.

"Now that we are all here, we can get to why we are here, Alice may you explain what you saw to all of the others?" Carlisle said as he put his arm around Esme showing his mateship.

"Yes of course, last night during a hunt last night…

*Vision flashback*

Alice POV

Where's Payson, he is with Jacob, Nessie and Lily. Where's Jasper he is right beside me slightly in front of me to be ready to protect me. I hope this doesn't go bad, I don't want to lose my family. Everything just seemed right.

*skips forward a little bit*

I have to win I can't let Jane beat me, we have never liked each other and now we are battling and of course we go for each other. Cacius and Marcus are already dead and have been burned; Jasper is fighting Alec, thankfully for Bella and her strong power. We aren't harmed by Jane and Alec's deadly power so we just have the upper hand on them without their powers. They are fast and strong but we are faster and strong all because of my handsome husband Jazz.

"HELP! EDWARD!" Bella's ear piercing screams rang through all of our ears, as she was being ambushed by three of the Volturi guards all whom were much bigger than her. Edward quickly ran to her side already willing to die to protect her and Renesme and tore apart them as quickly as a human could blink.

~ End of flashback and vision ~

Emmett POV

"What does this mean, we haven't done anything wrong! What are we going to do? Should we call the Denali's?" Bella was the first one to speak.

"I'm not sure but I think we might just have to because from what Alice has just said it might get bad. But I don't really want to put them through that again. After everything they have done for us; I know they will help but we might not have a choice…" Carlisle replied as he started to think about what Alice's vision had shown.

"But Hun, we don't even know what we have done wrong? If they come and see we have prepared that might cause the fight" Esme reasoned.

"Yes but I didn't see the Denali's in my vision from last night, so that either means if they don't come we fight or they were somehow being blocked from my vision," Alice responded before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, we must prepare to fight!" I said and looked at Jasper and knew he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
